Harkness Sisters
by SammySalvatoreHarkness2
Summary: Yes, they're Harkness' and they are the daughters of Jack Harkness but he is mentioned briefly and Sam and Liz are OCs. Two out of four in the F4 find true love, and the other two find a new friend. Two unlikely girls go to Shinhwa School basically against their will and find that they may desire to stay.


**Boys Before Flowers**

**Alternate Universe**

**Chapter 1**

JanDi and Ga Eul are not in this story.

The F4 still are in this, plus two Original Characters- Sam and Liz Harkness.

Two of the F4 will find love. Two others will find a new best friend.

**POV Sam **

I can't believe this. Dad is sending Liz and I to a big private school in Korea. Shinhwa School.

Supposedly this school is funded by the Shinhwa Group, a big, international hotel company. I'm not sure how much I believe of this story.

Liz and I are so not pleased about this whole thing. WE DON'T KNOW HOW TO SPEAK KOREAN!

Dad's all, "The head of the Shinhwa Group assured me that someone will be there to translate for you until you understand Korean."

I don't trust a word he's saying. Not. A. Word.

But seeing that I'm only 17, I don't really get a say in this and neither does Liz. So we're stuck. We're supposed to head out tomorrow morning and school starts next week.

**POV Liz**

**One Day Later**

So this morning Sam and I were woken up at five am to get in a car and ride for an hour to some really big house on the other side of this weird Korean city. I mean this house is HUGE and full of elaborate decorations. Apparently it's the house of our Exchange-Family who we'll be staying with this year while we attend Shinhwa High School.

Upon arriving we were lead into the foyer and greeted by a team of maids, drivers, chefs, and butlers. We were told we were free to ask them to do anything but our homework for us. (I'm sure Sammy will have no problem adjusting to having that luxury available.)

After meeting the staff we were lead to a big living room with a lot of massive windows to meet the host family. I don't quite remember our host mother's name, but later in the evening our host brother- Goo JoonPyo (?)- said she wasn't home very often so it really didn't matter.

JoonPyo and Sam seem to have gravitated towards each other playing some weird game on the Xbox.

Tomorrow I'm being dragged out to meet his friends because apparently they have it set up towards at least one of them is in each class Sam and I have so that we can have someone to translate everything to English for us. I just want to catch up with sleep because of the jet lag from the time zone difference between here and back home in Cardiff.

**JoonPyo**

**One Day Before School Started**

I'm not sure how my mother plans on me keeping an eye on the two Harkness sisters during school. I can't let them into the F4 unless JiHoo, YiJung, and WooBin agreeing to it even if it would make it easier for me. I'll talk to them tomorrow, for now I'm going to have to keep brainstorming about it.

These two sisters are complete opposites, I swear.

Sam Harkness seems to be a 5'6" ball of nothing but energy with the ability to recite vast amounts of random history facts and random little facts about things that no one else knows at about a million miles an hour. She also has a thing for music.

Liz Harkness is about 5'7" and doesn't even look like her sister starting with her red hair. She is also as intelligent as her sister but instead of sharing her information out loud as often as Sam, she shares it when asked or simply writes it on paper. She is shy, though. So often times, when she does speak, she is quiet. Until you get to know her, that is. When she talks to her sister there's no problem hearing her. When she talked to YiJung and WooBin the other day for the first time, her voice was almost a whisper.

This school year may turn out to be fairly interesting with these two hear. Plus, with father getting ill so often, I may end up being at more social events to represent the Shinhwa Group and knowing my mother she will have me bring the Harkness girls with me. Though, as-per-usual, all of the F4 gets the invite, we just don't go if I don't. We're truly very close friends.


End file.
